


LOST

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	LOST

As the sun set, red and gold streaking out across the sky, two men, footsore and weary, were tramping up a hill, tripping over tree roots and hillocks in the gathering darkness.

“Napoleon, I thought you said this was a shortcut?”

“So did I. I think we’re lost.”

Illya rolled his eyes.

“Napoleon, if we keep stumbling on in the dark we will get even more lost. Why do we not find somewhere sheltered and wait for the sun to return?”

“What if THRUSH find us?”

“Even we do not know where we are, how will anyone else find us?”


End file.
